


Making Passes at Boys in Glasses

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dubious Consent, Fanfiction, Glasses, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the darkened halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are kept quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Passes at Boys in Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Teacher/student; Dub!Con  
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 1, Week 5 at next_gen_ldws on Live Journal where our character was Albus Severus Potter and our prompt was a pair of spectacles. This one made it through to the next round.

I can't help it that blokes find me irresistible. It's the glasses. I wonder if whoever said boys don't make passes at girls who wear glasses knew about this double standard. 'Cause I can tell you from experience they certainly make passes at other blokes who wear them.

And this leads me to my current predicament…

I was walking down the corridor late at night on Prefect Patrol when I was suddenly yanked into a dark classroom by strange hands that simply seemed to appear out of nowhere and pressed me hard against the wall, lips nipping their way down the column of my neck as firm hands pushed me down to knees.

I heard the sound of a zip being lowered reverberate loudly off the walls of the otherwise silent classroom. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this. Oh, I did. I'd been wondering what this felt like. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't have to look the person in the eye as the dark hid the blush of my inexperience.

I felt the tip of a cock press against my mouth and I sucked, more reflex than knowledge. Come shot out and covered my face, coating one side of my glasses, and I would have been grateful not to be able to see at all as the moonlight shifted and I could just make out the form of Professor Longbottom.

I think I'll get an "O" in Herbology this term.


End file.
